Kisa Sohma/Relationships
Family Unnamed Mother Kisa loves her mother, which is evidenced by the fact that she didn't want to trouble her mother by telling her that she was getting bullied. She was afraid of being hated for not being able to withstand being bullied. Her mother was clearly disappointed that Kisa had not told her about it and run away from her, and during her first appearance, she was on her wit's end. However, thanks to Tohru, mother and daughter were able to understand their true feelings. It is later shown that Kisa's mother is always looking out for Kisa, loves her dearly, and wants the best for her. Friends Tohru Honda Kisa was initially not eager to let Tohru into her heart and rebuffed her friendly advances. But after witnessing how Tohru truly understood her, helped with her situation, and gave her the strength to move forward and face her fears, Kisa developed a very deep attachment to her. Kisa affectionally calls Tohru for "Onee-chan" (or "Sissy" in the English dub). It is mentioned that the girls treat one another as a true older-sister and younger-sister pair, and they are always equally happy to see and spend with each other. It is thanks to Tohru, that Kisa was able to break out of her shell and regain her speech. It is mentioned that Kisa follows Tohru around like a "baby duck" and loves her extremely much. According to Hiro, Kisa always talks about Tohru, because whenever she is around her, she feels all warm inside. She is quite protective of Tohru in her own way, and was visibly displeased that Hiro had been rude to her and called him out for it. Towards the end, Kisa sees back in all the ways Tohru had helped her and in the process become an older-sister figure for her, and is thankful yet emotional. Zodiacs Hiro Sohma Kisa and Hiro have been best friends throughout elementary school, and they would usually spend their time playing and making each other laugh. However, their relationship became temporarily strained when Akito attacked Kisa because of Hiro's confession (unbeknownst to Kisa), and afraid that Akito would attack her again, Hiro put his distance from Kisa and began ignoring her. Kisa was devastated, especially so since she was getting bullied at the time. She thought that he hated her and didn't want anything to do with her now, but Kisa always treasured Hiro anyway and claims that she will never turn her back on him. After some events, they clear up their situation, get their true feelings across each other, and they are able to make up. They thereafter become very close and regularly spend time with each other, and Hiro is very protective for Kisa and stands up for her. While Kisa is a bit meeker, she always shares her moments of sadness and happiness with him. Kisa sometimes gets frustrated at Hiro because he mistreats Tohru and is rude towards her. This leads to some arguments, but they are resolved and only add to the closeness of their relationship. Eventually, Hiro begins tolerating Tohru for Kisa's sake, because he wants to make Kisa happy. Although there are things he prefers not doing, he always does it anyway if Kisa wants to. Kisa is appreciative of this and feels comfortable having Hiro by her side. Towards the end of the series, they have grown much closer, evidenced by the fact that they are help and support one another when in distress. When she starts crying about Tohru moving away to another city, Hiro comforts her. They are also seen happily walking arm in arm, implying that they are a couple or are becoming a couple. Hatsuharu Sohma Kisa admires Haru as an older brother, and is very close to him. When Kisa had run away from home, Haru ventured out into the rain looking for her, not caring if he got sick in the process. He also hangs around Shigure's house (where Kisa temporarily stays), making sure that she's doing alright. When Kisa begins speaking after a while of being mute, Haru hugs her and tells her it has been such a long time since he has heard her voice. Throughout the series, their closeness is often remarked on, and they are seen as a true older-brother and younger-sister pair. Yuki Sohma Kisa and Yuki have had similar experiences regarding bullying, being ignored, and becoming mute, which makes them able to relate and sympathize to one another. Yuki is one of the people who were able to encourage Kisa to speak, as well as for her to face her fears. He tells her that because they are similar, they would grow from their weaknesses and face their fears together. He also reassures her that Tohru would always stay by her side, the same way Tohru had been for him. Kisa is very appreciative of Yuki's words, and it inspires her to try. Although they later don't interact much, it is visible that both care for each other, as Kisa looks up to him as an older brother, and Yuki dotes on her and occasionally praises her and pats her on the head. Kyo Sohma Kisa's hair color is similar to Kyo's, but in reality, this is one of the few things they have in common. Kyo was not happy with Kisa staying at Shigure's house, and angrily told her that it shouldn't be that hard to speak. This nearly drove Kisa to tears until Tohru intervened. Kyo acknowledges his mistakes and regrets saying this, but never does apologize to Kisa. While Kyo is quite cold towards Kisa, she views him as an older brother. Towards the end of the series, Kisa is willing to befriend Kyo better, and he, as well, has softened up towards Kisa, especially since she reminds him of Tohru. Momiji Sohma Kisa and Momiji get along very well, and they are similar in some aspects. They spend much time together, and Kisa views him as an older brother of a sort. Category:Relationships